Anime Hearts II: Squad 7 Reunion
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the reunion of Sora, Riku, and Kairi scene from Kingdom Hearts II but similar. Please enjoy the story and R&R!


Anime Hearts II: Squad 7 Reunion.

**(Note: This is my first time adding in two characters from Bleach. I'm not really a big fan of Bleach, but I don't know who should play who in this scene. Should I have Ichigo play Donald, and Orihime play Goofy? Or should I have Orihime play Donald, and Ichigo play Goofy? Also, this scene is going to be a preview for a future fanfic that I'm going to write. It's called Anime Hearts, which is a version of Kingdom Hearts. I'm also going to write Anime Hearts II, which is a version of Kingdom Hearts II. It'll also be my first time doing a fanfic with some other animes that I don't know of. So for now, in this scene, Orihime will play Donald, and Ichigo will play Goofy. Please enjoy the chapter! Also, Naruto is sixteen in this one, along with Sakura and Sasuke.)**

Cast:

Naruto as Sora.

Sakura as Kairi.

Sasuke as Riku.

Tobi/Madara as Ansem.

Orihime as Donald

Ichigo as Goofy.

After Sakura killed the Heartless, Orihime and Ichigo appeared with Naruto.

"Sakura! You were awesome, girl!" cried Orihime.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she looked at the trio and did a small chuckle. Finally, Naruto and Sakura came face-to-face with each other.

"You have changed, Sakura. I'm so glad you're here!" cried Naruto.

"Since you and Sasuke never came home, I ended up looking for you." said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm-" said Naruto as Sakura hugged him.

"Naruto... this is real." said Sakura as Naruto returned her hug.

Just then, a portal appeared to which Madara was about to enter.

"Wait! Madara! I mean, Orochimaru's Heartless... I didn't expect to see you here again. But all those things that you said to me have gotten me really ticked. But... then again, you did save Sakura after all, right? I mean, come on. I have to be thankful for that... thank you." said Naruto.

Suddenly as Madara was about to walk away, Sakura ran to him, and cried:

"Sasuke! Wait! Please! Don't go!"

"Huh?" asked Orihime.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Wait a minute. Sakura, what did you just say?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Sasuke." replied Sakura as she turned around to face Naruto.

"I'm a nobody. All I am... is a castaway from the darkness." said Madara.

"Naruto, come here. Say something to Sasuke." said Sakura.

"But..." said Naruto as he walked over to where Sakura and Madara were standing.

Sakura then put her hands along with Naruto's on top of Madara's.

"Don't worry. You'll understand. Close your eyes... Naruto." said Sakura as Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes.

All of a sudden, Naruto saw a man with raven hair with bangs and onyx eyes. He was a man... whom Naruto and Sakura have known since childhood. Just then, as Naruto opened his eyes... he recognized who it was... Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Sakura

Naruto then had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke... I knew it... it's Sasuke... Sasuke's here... I looked for you for three years!" said Naruto as he began to cry.

"Come on, Naruto. You have to pull yourself together." said Sasuke's voice.

"But Sasuke! I've looked everywhere for you! You have no idea of how long I've looked for you!" cried Naruto as he continued crying.

"I know. We've been separated for three years straight... the three of us... together. And now... here we are... back together again... and reunited once again. But Naruto... the only reason why I haven't spoken, seen, or heard from you for three years... is because I didn't want you to find me.. Naruto." said Sasuke.

"But, Orihime, it was him that was helping us all along, wasn't it?" asked Ichigo.

"What? Ichigo, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Orihime.

"Well about all of those clues that we found? Those clues must have led to Sasuke somehow!" cried Ichigo.

"I was worried that you guys weren't ever going to move on. After all, Naruto did never pick the smartest friends." said Sasuke.

"Hey! What are you talking about, and just what on earth do you mean by that?" asked an angry Orihime.

"But Sasuke... why didn't you tell me that you were going to be okay, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto... I told you. I didn't want you to find me. I didn't want you to find me... like this... no... I couldn't let you see me like this. So I fought with Madara. With... Orochimaru's... Heartless. But after it invaded my heart... I... I won the battle. But in order for me to use the power of Darkness, I ended up becoming Madara myself." said Sasuke.

"But... Sasuke... does this mean... that you can't change back... to the way you were once before?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura... Naruto... believe me... this battle isn't over... yet. But when the time comes for it to be won... I'll still need the power of darkness within me." said Sasuke.

"Then... let's finish it, Sasuke. You did say to me that that's what friends are for, right? You'll still be Sasuke Uchiha no matter what! Believe it!" cried Naruto as Ichigo and Orihime walked to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to join them.

"Well guys? How about it? Do you think we can handle one last fight together? Queen Rukia is waiting!" cried Naruto.

"Yeah! Let's go guys!" cried Orihime.

"Right!" cried Orihime as the quintet (Ichigo, Naruto, Orihime, Sakura, and Sasuke), left the room and went to go and find Queen Rukia.


End file.
